The Anacondrai and Orange Ninja
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: I heard rumors about an orange ninja and saw the pictures, so I decided to write it my way. Sadly, I just discovered that the ninja's name is Skylar... but it's too late to change it now. Mixed with JustCallMeD!sc0rd3r's "King of the Serpentine."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Ninjomies! I'm going to assume that you all have seen the leaked pictures for Season 4, but I don't know what you do in your personal lives! Anywho, It's time to use the power of really sucky predictions. There are definately more Anacondrai, just look at the names of some of the sets. I'm gonna incorparate the orange ninja as a girl, because we need a cannon female ninja. I'll also add the weird snake-tribe-people. Titanium Ninja/Silver-looking Ninja is Zane because LEGO most likely got millions of death-threats from fangirls. Well, now that I've probably destroyed all of your short attention spans, let's do this thing!  
><strong>_

_(No P.O.V.)  
><em>

"Arabesque, it's not gonna work. They're not gonna buy it." A blue-haired girl said. Her eyes were a strange silver-brown color.

"Oh shut up, Emma!" Another girl snapped playfully. The second girl had blue, red and yellow hair, and her eyes were almost orange in color. "I can dream, can't I?"

"It would help if your dreams were a little more realistic." Emma said. "Becoming the youngest singer in all of Ninjago? I mean, be serious for once!"

"I am being serious." Arabesque said. "It's possible." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Ara, it's not gonna happen."

"Oh, and you're gonna become a ninja? That dream is realistic?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Arabesque slapped the back of her friend's head lightly. "Fine, fine. I know it's far-fetched."

"Hey Em? I think you're gonna be late for school." An older boy said as he walked by the two girls. He had bright green eyes and spiky red hair.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Pyro." Emma said.

"No problem. But, could you do me a favor? If you see that Cameron, can you give her this?" Pyro handed Emma a small purple box.

"Sure." Emma said. Sadly, she was in the same homeroom as her brother's crush, Cameron Hurricane. Cameron had long blonde hair that she _always _had in a braid and wore a baseball hat. Often times, she would be called to the office and be dismissed by a different person every time. Both of the girls grabbed their backpacks from the kitchen. "See ya', Pyro!"

"Bye!" The two girls walked out of the house and saw the bus speeding down the street.

"Shoot, Em! We gotta go!" Arabesque shouted, sprinting towards the bus stop a few yards away.

"Ara! Slow down!" Emma shouted, running after her friend. Just as the two girls got to the bus stop, the doors of the bus opened. Arabesque and Emma both walked onto the bus and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cameron." Emma said. "It's another from Pyro." She tossed the small box to Cameron.<p>

"Oh great." She said, laughing. Cameron opened the box and pulled out a sliver chain bracelet that had red, blue, green, black, white and purple spinjitsu-like tornadoes on it. "Figures he got me this." She muttered after.

"Why's that?"

"Let's just call it a running joke with us."

"You and Pyro have a running joke? I would never have expected that with the two of you."

"Though he may basically stalk me, he can be pretty cool sometimes." Cameron explained. "Of course, he's probably a _total _idiot at home."

Emma laughed. "That's an understatement. He never does anything right." Just then, the bell rang, and the two left to go to their separate classes.

**_So, how was this? Yes, Pyro is part of the Oc War and is mentioned in my dare show. I finally added him to a story. No, the hair colors of Arabesque and Emma are not natural, hair dye is just awesome. Most of you already know who Cameron is, but out of the three characters, who do you think'll become the orange ninja? Tell me in the reviews. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Cameron's P.O.V.)_

I was sitting in math class, hoping for the phone to ring and one of the ninja to come and pick me up. As luck would have it, a few seconds later, the old cord telephone began to ring.

"Cameron." The teacher said. "You're being dismissed." I heard groans come from my classmates, and even a cry of 'take me with you'. Grinning, I gathered up my books and papers. It was before lunch, so I could only guess that I wouldn't have to come back to school. I rushed to my locker, grabbing my backpack and shoving my agenda and homework folder into it. Swinging the bag over my shoulder, I sprinted down the hallway to the office, where Kai was waiting. He had a pair of sunglasses on and his sweatshirt hood partially covering his spiky hair. The two of us walked outside the school to where Kai's red car that P.I.X.A.L. had given him was parked.

"You really need a better disguise."

"Oh, shut up."

"No. What's the issue today?"

"A village on the edge of Ninjago reported seeing purple Serpentine. Apparently, they were really thin." I looked over at him.

"When did we become the Ninjago Serpentine Fund?"

"Listen, we're just going out to the village to see what the snakes have been doing. The villagers said they looked like Anacondrai."

"Dang it! I thought Pythor was the last one!" I shouted, lightly kicking my backpack.

"Well he clearly wasn't."

* * *

><p>"Oh Anacondrai." I said in a sing-song voice. "Come here please."<p>

"That's not gonna work." Kai said flatly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You don't know that!" I crouched down and called again. I saw a small purple Serpentine head peek out of a bush. It was clearly a younger one, and had the same eyes as Pythor, red with darker rings. I smirked at Kai. "Told you."

"Yeah yeah. But now what are you gonna do?" I looked back at the bush and realized that the snake had ducked back inside. I could hear small whispers coming from the bush, and every tine there was an "s" said, it had the usual carry.

"It'ssss a dragon! I think she'ssss going to eat usss!" The first one had an accent close to Pythor's as well.

"Well, what should we do?" The second one had less of the accent.

"I don't know!" Then the head peeked out of the bush again, before quickly going back in. "She'sss ssstill there!"

"Hey, I'm not gonna eat you two." I said, sitting on the ground to try and look less threatening.

"You're not?"

"No. I don't tend to eat things that used to be alive."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Really." Then both Serpentine crawled out of the bush. One was a little lighter, and the a little other darker. I was right when I thought they were younger. The one that had the lighter accent spoke first.

"My name isss Amanaki. What'ssss yourssss?" The lighter one said. Both Anacondrai had sat down on the grass in front of me.

"I'm Cameron. What's your friend's name?"

"I'm Sssindile." The darker snake said, answering me. "I'm sssorry for hiding from you, but my mommy told me that dragonsss eat younger Ssserpentine." I smiled.

"It's okay. I promise I won't eat you." Sindile sighed in relief. Then I noticed Amanaki looking around me at Kai.

"Who'sss that?" He asked.

"That's Kai. He can be a real hothead sometimes." I whispered. "Do you wanna meet him?"

"Okay." They both said. I stood up and walked over to Kai.

"Amanaki and Sindile wanna meet you." Kai scoffed.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna meet two of the worst Serpentine tribe to have ever existed." I slapped his arm.

"Just come say hi." I grasped his upper arm in a death grip and dragged him away from his car. I pulled him down, forcing him to sit.

"Hi. I'm Amanaki." He said, almost eagerly. "Cameron ssssaid you're name isss Kai."

"Yeah. I'm Kai." Sindle walked over to him and sat down in front of Kai, almost touching him.

"I'm Sssindle." He said. "I've never been this clossse to a human before."

"Oh really? How old are the two of you?"

"I'm ssseven and Amanaki isss eight. How old are you?" Sindle said.

"I'm eighteen." Kai said. Now he was being a little nicer to the snakes.

"How old are you?" Amanaki asked me.

"I'm sixteen."

"I can count to ssseventeen." Sindle said. "Do you wanna sssee?" I looked over at Kai, who was lightly shaking his head. 'Next time.' He mouthed.

"Sorry. I can't right now." Both Anacondrai looked at me, each upset. "But I promise I'll come back soon. Okay?"

"Well, okay." Sindle said. "But you can't break your promissse."

"Okay. I promise I won't break your promise." This made both snakes laugh. I stood up, and Kai followed.

"Bye!" Both snakes said, waving. I got into the car and waved back.

_**Amanaki and Sinsle are the youngest characters I have ever created. Riko, (who I might add to this story) is ten. Still, they are cute in my mind. Amanaki means hope, and Sindle means survivor. Oh, and if any of you can correctly identify the refrence to the organization at the beginning of the chapter, you'll get a cookie abd hug from Amanaki and Sindle. (::) (::) CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay... I'm gonna try to do this chapter from Amanaki's point of view. This is my first time doing the point of view of a Serpentine, so bear with me._**

_(Amanaki's P.O.V.)_

"Amanaki! Come play!" I looked over at my younger sister Naysa. Her lavender-colored scales were shining in the dim yellow light in the cave and her pink eyes were looking expectantly at me.

"Okay Naysssa. I'll come play." My sister clapped happily.

"Yay! Sssindile! Amanaki sssaid he'sss gonna play!" I saw my darker purple friend jump out from behind one of the rocks.

"Yesss! We're playing hide-and-ssseek! You're counting!" Sindile yelled, running off into the caves. I heard Naysa giggle before running off in a different direction.

"Thossse two are alwaysss ssso playful. It'sss cute." I chuckled. "I hope they don't get into any trouble." I waited a minute before going off towards a cave. I flicked my tongue in and out of my mouth, seeing if I could pick up either of their scents. I couldn't. I continued doing this for about five minutes, and finally was able to pick up Naysa's scent; flowers and earth.

"Oh Naysssa. I've found you." I walked down the cave until I found my sister. She was peeking around a rock, looking deeper into the cave. "Naysssa?"

"Gah! Oh, sssorry Amanaki. I jussst thought that I sssaw sssomething moving back there."

"What wasss it?" I asked her, worried for my sister.

"I don't know, that'sss why I wasss looking back there." Naysa said. "Have you found Sssindile yet?"

"No. I haven't"

"Okay. I wasss jussst curiousss."

"That'sss fine. Wanna help me look for Sssindile?" I asked. Naysa nodded, taking my hand as I walked out of that part of the cave system. My tongue continued to flick as the two of us looked for Sindile. "Sssindile! Where are you?"

"Amanaki? Isss that you? Where are you?" It was Sindile.

"Sssindile?! Where are you?! Sssindile?!" I sprinted towards the sound of his voice. I was in a part of the caves that I didn't recognize. "Sssindile?!"

My call was met with silence.

* * *

><p><em>(Arabesque's P.O.V.)<em>

"You're doing great, Ara." My chorus teacher, Mrs. Staff, told me. "Try to keep that note a little longer though." I nodded shortly. I was singing "Full Digital" by The Fold, a popular song on the radio. I took a breath, and tried again. I heard a snicker behind me, and accidentaly messed up the words.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking down at the lyrics in my hands once again. "The laugh, it-"

"Just try again. Everyone makes mistakes." I nodded and tried again. I wasn't able to do the techno-y parts, seeing as the school wasn't able to afford the equipment. I glanced at the wall clock. 2:09. One minute until class ends. Or, I guess it was one second, because the bell rang. I handed Mrs. Staff the lyrics and walked out the door, heading to my locker. I opened it after a few tries, pulling out my backpack and jacket, shoving the latter in the backpack and slamming my locker.

"Hey! Ara!" I turned around, seeing Pyro running at me full-speed. I realized that he wasn't going to stop, and quickly turned to the side, hugging my arms close to my body and squeezing my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes, Pyro was sitting on top of the row of lockers, looking down at me. "Listen, I need you and Emma to meet me in the center of Ninjago City Park."

"Why?" I asked. "And how did you get up there?"

"Later. Can you two meet me there? It's really important." I looked up at him.

"Fine. We'll be there."

"Thanks! 3 'o clock!" I sighed, watching as he jumped off the lockers and ran down the hallway towards the busses. I rolled my eyes and ran myself to the busses, where Emma was standing in the doorway of the school.

"Where were you? I've been waiting here for five minutes."

"I apologize for wasting a whole five minutes of your life." I said, bowing dramatically.

"You should be." Emma said. "What took you, anyway?" She asked as the two of us sat on the bus.

"Your brother wants us to meet him in the exact center of Ninjago City Park."

"Why?"

"He never said, but Pyro did say exactly 3 'o clock." I shrugged, placing my backpack at my feet. "Said it was important."

"Okay then." Emma said. "Though I don't know why."

**_Hey Ninjomies! So, something happened to Sindile, huh? Well, it will all play into the story later. And I have a rather big trick up my sleeve, but I'm not telling what! Eh. I just write as I fell. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Ninjomies. I have a question to ask you. Who's your favorite oc in this story so far? I would just like to know. I still have that huge trick up my sleeve, but you peoples still have to wait. Oh, and gumby is someone who is so incredibly flexible.  
><strong>_

_(Pyro's P.O.V.)_

"Pyro, it's three-thirty. You said they'd be here at three." Cameron said, looking at me.

"Yeah, I know." I said, leaning on my scythe. "I don't know where they are." I heard the slap of Cameron facepalming. _God, _I thought. _Where are they?_

"Pyro!" Both of us turned to see Arabesque and Emma running towards us.

"Geez! It took you two long enough!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" Emma said when they made it to where Cameron and I were standing. "I wanted to change my shirt." I rolled my eyes. Emma was wearing her favorite shirt, a green tank-top that said "Born To Be A Ninja" on the front of it.

"So, why were we summoned, why's Cameron here, and the heck are you two dressed like ninja?" Arabesque asked. Both Cameron and I were wearing our ninja outfits, so it made sense that Ara would ask what we were wearing. "Hello? Earth to Pyro!" I shook my head.

"Sorry. Listen, the reason I could jump up onto those lockers so easily, and why Cameron always leaves school is because, well..." I said, my voice slightly trailing off. Cameron slapped the back of my head.

"We're ninja. That's why." She said simply. "That's why I always leave school, and why Pyro here is such a gumby."

"Hey!" I said, looking at her.

"Well it's true." Emma said. "Whenever you sit on the couch you do the splits."

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><em>(Emma's P.O.V.)<br>_

I all honesty, I was forcing myself no to jump and start screaming in excitement. I was standing in front of two of the ninja, and I apparently lived with one of them! Ara looked over at me, grinning.

"So, Em, you always wanted to meet the ninja. Now you are." Pyro said.

"I've known you my whole life."

"I know." He swung the scythe around, and Cameron slapped him. "But I bet you never knew I had a scythe."

"Nope. And neither of us knew that you were an idiot with that thing, to." Arabesque said, leaning on my shoulder. "I mean, you just got slapped by a girl. That means you can't even use it right." I laughed.

"Where have you even kept that thing?" I asked. "I've never seen it in your room."

"I keep it at Sensei Wu's Academy. Because mom would never let me bring this home."

"Isn't that where the ninja teach?" Arabesque asked.

"Yeah. As soon as Pyro and I are old enough, it's where we'll teach, to." Cameron said. "It's where I live."

"You live at the school?" I asked.

"Yep. I've lived there since _The Bounty _was destroyed, and before that I lived on said ship, and before that in a monastery. Truth is, I've lived in four different places in the past two years." Cameron said, looking off at the trees. I saw Arabesque look in the same direction, but then she jumped.

"I-I just saw something _move _in there! Emma, did you see that?" Ara asked, looking at me. I shook my head. "I know I saw something!" Cameron and Pyro exchanged glances.

**_Hmm... what did Ara see? Well, you guys have to wait. Wow, I tell you that a lot. Meh. CameronNinjaDragons, signing of._**


	5. Chapter 5

_(Cameron's P.O.V.)_

"So, does that mean you know Lloyd? And Kai? And Jay?" Emma asked. "Is it true that you're dating Cole?" I could feel my face heat up at the last one.

"Yes. I know all the ninja. And about the me dating Cole..." I said.

"No, she's dating me." Pyro said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I shoved him off.

"Like any girl in her right mind would date you!" I shouted playfully. "_I_ would never date you!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because you're disgusting."

"Name one way how I'm disgusting."

"One: You're a guy. Two: You're a guy. And three: YOU ARE A GUY!"

"You think too strongly about this topic." Arabesque commented.

"Yes I do." I heard my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Cole. "Yellow?"

"_Wha- nevermind. Where are you?_"

"In the park with Pyro, his sister, and his sister's best friend. Why?"

"_Cyrus wants us. Now._"

"Okay. Anything else? You need a gallon of milk or something?"

"_No, I don't. Just get to Borg Tower. And send the two girls home._"

"Fine." I hung up the phone and turned to Pyro. "Send them home. We gotta go to Borg Tower. Cole's orders."

"Okay. Alright you two, you heard Cameron. Ara, Emma, go home. Or at least to my house or Arabesque's."

"What?!" Emma shouted. "I'm _not _going home. I wanna see the other ninja!"

"Em, no. Cameron and I don't know if it's gonna be dangerous or not."

"Fine." Emma and Arabesque walked away.

"Are they actually going to leave?" I asked Pyro.

"Yeah. Emma knows when she has to listen." The two of us walked towards Borg Tower, which was easily seen because it rose above all the other buildings.

* * *

><p>"It took you two long enough!" Jay said. "I thought you said you were in the park."<p>

"We were, but the girls didn't want to go home." I said. "And we walked."

"Why'd you walk?" Kai asked.

"I didn't feel like flying." I stated before we all walked in the building. Kai's leg got stuck in the doors, and I could hear him running to catch up with us. P.I.X.A.L. walked down the staircase and over to us.

"Hello." She said. "I am glad you came. Mr. Borg has something to show you." P.I.X.A.L. led us to the elavator, which brought us up to the top floor where Cyrus's office is.

"Hello, ninja. Thank you for getting here so quickly, I have something very exciting to show you. Jay, thank you for getting me those blueprints." Cyrus said. We all looked at Jay.

"What?" Jay asked, looking at all of us.

"Well, we found Zane living in the systems of Borg Tower."

"Wait, wasn't the Overlord living there before Pythor took the hard drive?" Pyro asked. I looked at him, puzzled for a minute, but then remembered that he wasn't a ninja during that.

"Yes, but now the Overlord has been defeated again, hopefully for good this time. As I was saying, we found Zane living in the systems, and Jay was able to find the blueprints for Zane, and his power source." Now we all looked at Jay again. He grinned. "P.I.X.A.L. and I were able to rebuild Zane, but we still need to transfer him to the new body. I thought that you would want to be here when that happened." Cyrus explained.

"But, his new body is rather heavy, so it would be helpful if you could place the body in the chair." Cyrus gestured to the corner where the body was, rigid and lifeless.

"Doesn't someone need to go into the Digiverse to tell Zane how to get transfer into the body?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be helpful. If I remember correctly, the last time anyone entered the Digiverse, you didn't go. Would you like to go this time?" My eyes widened.

"S-sure."

"Alright. Sit down in the chair next to the one Zane is placed into. All you need to do is have him sit down in the chair his body is in, and he'll be transferred into it." I watched the boys, mostly Cole, place Zane in one of the chairs. I sat down in the one next to it. P.I.X.A.L. positioned the headpiece so it fit around my head. She then somehow got this semi-transparent screen to appear in front of me, before doing the same with Zane. I glanced around, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Does this hurt?" I asked, glancing over at Jay, Cole and Kai.

"No. It just feels really weird at first." Kai said.

"Okay. Is that all I need to worry about?" I asked sarcastically. Kai nodded. I leaded against the back of the chair and rested my head on the headpiece, closing my eyes. Then my arms and hands felt rubbery, and my vision went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the same chair.<p>

"Did it work?" I looked around the room. It was still Cyrus's office, but the room now was blue and black, and the markings on the floor were colored and lit up. Slowly moving down the walls were ones and zeros, and when I looked at my hands, they had the same thing. "This is amazing."

"Yes, I would have to agree with you." I spun around, smiling when I saw Zane.

"You're okay! I thought I would have to search this whole place to find you!" I ran over to Zane, pulling him into a death-hug.

"Why would I not be alright? There is nothing here to hurt me. I defeated the Overlord."

"Yeah, without asking us if it was okay. We thought you were gone for good."

"I was aware that I would enter the systems of Borg Tower, and the city itself. If anyone else tried it, they would be gone for good." Zane said. "I only did it to protect my family."

"So you were just being Zane."

"Yes, I suppose you could say it like that."

"Well, now you can leave here. Jay found your blueprints, and the ones for your power source. Everyone's waiting for you, and that's why I came into the Digiverse." I walked over to the four chairs in the room, and stood in front of the one I was supposed to sit in. "Your new body was placed in that one." I was pointing to the far left chair.

"Are you sure that it will work?"

"That's why there's a thing called trial-and-error." I sat down in my chair, and Zane sat down in the one to the left of me.

* * *

><p><em>(Jay's P.O.V.)<em>

I saw Cameron begin to move in her chair, like she was waking up. Her eyes opened, and she blinked sleepily.

"Did it work?" Cameron asked, looking over at Zane. He didn't move. "Dang it." Then, Zane's finger twitched, and his eyes opened. But they weren't his icy-blue eyes. They were purple.

"Cyrus, why are Zane's eyes purple?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I wasn't able to make the eyes the correct color because Zane's father never wrote down how he made the eyes blue. I did try to make them the correct color, but it didn't work." Cyrus explained.

"It is fine, Cyrus." Zane said. His voice wasn't the same either. It was a little more techno-y, like P.I.X.A.L.'s. "Jay, thank you for finding my blueprints."

"You're welcome." I said, looking at Zane. He was different, but I guess that was to be expected. "I would've never been able to live without my brother."

"I was actually becoming rather bored of living in the Digiverse. Not to mention that the colors in there are darker." Zane said. "I am glad that you all worked so hard to bring me back."

**_Yay! It took me forever to write this chapter, and about fifty times listening to the "Five Nights At Freddy's" song by Living Tombstone. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	6. Chapter 6

_(Arabesque's P.O.V: One Day Later)_

I heard a tapping sound on my window. It was not an usual sound, but it wasn't exactly welcome. I walked over to my window and opened it.

"Yes, Emma?" I asked, as she tumbled from my window and onto the floor below my window. Emma quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Have you talked to Cameron since yesterday?"

"No. Was she over my house or something?" I asked. Emma shook her head. "Then why would I be able to talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, you're the one that lives with a ninja." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, a ninja that wasn't home last night." Emma said.

"Why wasn't he home?" Emma shrugged.

"Pyro texted my mom saying that he was staying over a friend's house." Then Emma facepalmed. "He was probably staying at Sensei Wu's Academy. I can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah..." I said. An awkward silence came over us. "Hey, why don't we see if we can find the school? I can Google it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my laptop before going back to my bed and sitting down next to Emma. I typed _Sensei Wu's Academy _before switching to Google Maps. A small red-and-black arrow appeared on the map. I walked over to my printer, checked the ink in the machine, and printed the map. "Hey Em? You got a Sharpie?"

"Yeah." Emma threw a black marker to me. I drew a small black dot on my address before folding the map and shoving it in my coat pocket. I grabbed my coat and walked over to my window. "Arabesque, what's you mom gonna think?"

"I dunno. But I guess we're gonna find out." I sat on my windowsill, swinging my legs outside and jumping out of the window and onto the ground. "C'mon!"

"God... I'm gonna be murdered." Emma said, jumping out of the window after me.

**_Hmm... what's gonna happen? Well, you shall wait until I decide to update again. Post your hates in the review box below._**

**V  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_(Arabesque's P.O.V.)_

"How do you even know that we'll be able to find the school?" Emma asked. "It's not like we have built-in GPS devices like birds."

"I know that." I said. "We just need to follow the map."

"Great. Are we role-playing Dora The Explorer now? I'll be Boots." I slapped the back of her head. "I deserved that."

"Yeah." The two of us continued to walk. I pulled out the map as we came to a stop sign. On top of it there was the name of the street. I searchedt he map, and realized that we were at the edge of the city. There was a long, cement road in front of us. "I didn't even know cement still existed."

"Neither did I." After walking for a bit, I noticed that this wasn't a road, but a really long driveway. After a while Emma and I noticed a building up ahead with the words "Sensei Wu's Academy" on the sign. I walked up to the door and knocked.

* * *

><p><em>(Cameron's P.O.V.)<em>

I was sitting in the game room with Pyro. He had spent the night at the school last night, and he was staying again tonight. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Pyro asked, still playing the game.

"Eh. It's probably just the pizza guy." I said. "Jay! Can you get the door?! I think the pizza guy's here!"

"Why do I have to get it?!" Jay yelled.

"Because we don't want to!" I shouted. I could hear footsteps walk over to the door, and it opening.

"Hey Cameron?! This isn't the pizza guy!"

"What'd ya mean it's not the pizza guy?!" I paused the game and walked to the door. I looked at the two girls on the doorstep. "Arabesque? Emma? What the heck are you doing here?" Pyro walked over to us.

"Em? Why are you here? Does mom know you and Ara are here?" Pyro asked, taking Emma's hand and leading her inside and sitting her down on the couch.

"Look, before you say anything... it was all Ara's idea."

"Hey! You agreed to it!" Arabesque yelled.

"Only because you wanted to do it!" I walked over to Arabesque, grabbed the back of her shirt, dragged her over to the wall and let go of the back of her shirt, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Listen to me. _Don't _fight with your friend. And don't do it here." I said. "This is a school. There are kids here, and you don't wanna wake up the other ninja. Zane just came back, and Cole and Kai will be _pissed _if you wake them up." Arabesque looked up at me, terrified. "Don't give me that look. I hate that look."

"Cameron, go easy on her." Jay said.

"No. She shouldn't even be here." I said. "You don't just show up at people's doorstep."

"They were just looking for Pyro." I shot a glance at Pyro, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

><p><em>(Emma's P.O.V.)<em>

I didn't want to admit it, but Cameron was scaring me. I could also see that she was scaring Arabesque. Pyro looked down at me.

"I'll go call mom and tell her where you are. She's probably worried sick." Pyro walked off into another room, probably to grab his phone. I looked at the floor.

"Hey, lighten up." I looked up to see Jay standing in front of me. "Cameron can just be kinda harsh sometimes."

"I heard that!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "See? It's nothing personal." I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hey Cameron. You should really stop harassing that girl." He said, walking over to Cameron and helping Ara up off the floor. He looked at her for a minute, puzzled. Then Jay shook his head and let go of Arabesque's hand.

"Thanks." Ara said, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face.

"Yeah..." Jay said. Then he turned to Cameron. "I'm gonna go and see if Sensei is still awake."

"Why?" Cameron asked. Jay whispered something in her ear, and her eyes widened. "O-okay."

_**So Jay saw something. And that something has to do with Arabesque. Hmm... CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_(Jay's P.O.V.)_

I sprinted down the hallway to Sensei's room. Something had happened to Arabesque; I'm not quite sure what it was. I knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

"It's Jay. Can I come in? It's kinda important."

"Yes, Jay." I opened the door and saw Sensei sitting on the floor, and in front of him was his spirit smoke. "What is it?"

"Well, Pyro's little sister and her friend just appeared at the door, and Cameron got really mad, and Pyro's sister's friend fell down, and when I helped her up, I _saw _something. I don't know what it was Sensei, but it wasn't normal." I explained, probably a little too quickly.

"This girl, did she have red, blue and yellow colored hair? And were her eyes orange?"

"Yes!" I said, nodding.

"Her name is Arabesque. And what you saw was mot likely a scale."

"A scale? Why would she have scales?" I asked.

"When Arabesque was just an infant, she was bitten by an escaped Anacondrai. The same snake also bit her father, killing him. But the venom didn't kill Arabesque. It almost made her half-serpent. Seeing as she hasn't been around other Serpentine, the venom hasn't taken full affect for some reason." Sensei explained. "Arabesque is destined to become a ninja; the ninja of serpent. When Cameron visits the Anacondrai, have her take the girls with her."

"Yes, Sensei." I said, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Jay?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you don't tell Arabesque."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello Ninjomies! Kristy and Lei are from the massive amount of ocs I have taking up space on my Kindle, as is Pyro. I don't know if I'll get around to ever posting their story, but for now this is good._**

_(Arabesque's P.O.V.)_

Emma and I followed Cameron as she led us to one of the dorms. After about half-an-hour of talking to my mom and telling her where I had gone, I was allowed to spend the night there, as was Emma.

"There's two other girls in the dorm already. One of the girl's name is Lei, and the other is Kristy. Both of them are twelve, so be nice." The room was near the top of the building, and by the time we got there, I just wanted to collapse on the floor. Cameron opened the door. Sitting on one of the beds was a girl with black hair that dark brown streaks, and she had soft brown eyes. When we walked in the room, she looked up.

"Hello, Miss Cameron. What're you doing here?" Her voice was soft and rather quiet.

"Hi, Lei. These girls are staying here tonight. Is it okay if they stay in you room?" Lei nodded.

"Yeah. It's fine. I think Kristy said that she was sleeping in the closet for some reason." I looked over at the other door in the room, which must have been the closet.

"It's only because of your night-light!" I heard someone shout from the closet. "Well, and the floor is softer then the beds!"

"I guess that's why." Lei said.

"Okay then. Arabesque, Emma leave this room, unless you're using the bathroom, and you're dead." Cameron told us.

"Okay." We both said. Cameron did the "I'm watching you" thing that moms and teachers had perfected, and walked out of the room. I looked at the four beds in the room. One of them was messy as heck, and the one Lei was sitting on had a few stuffed animals on it. The other two beds, which were in the back of the room, clearly weren't in use.

"So how old are you two?" Lei asked, looking at us.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fourteen. I skipped a grade." Emma said.

"I'm fifteen. I didn't skip a grade. Emma's just a nerd." I said, nudging Emma. She slapped my arm.

"Oh." She walked over to the closet and knocked on the door. "Kristy. We have roommates for tonight." The door opened, and Kristy crawled out. She had blonde hair with blue streaks, and she had teal eyes. She looked at us.

"Sup."

"Uh, hi?" I said/asked. "I'm Arabesque, and this is Emma."

"That's nice. So's the coloring of your hair." Kristy jumped onto her bed. "Why are you here?"

"We sneaked out of Ara's house after I sneaked out of the house to go to Ara's house." Emma said.

"Ohh. Aren't you two risky?" She asked sarcastically.

"Heck yeah. We do this every weekend." I retaliated. Emma walked to the back of the room and sat down on one of the beds.

"Man. Why are these things so stiff?" Lei shrugged.

"Hey, we should probably get to bed." Kristy said, walking back over to the closet and crawling back inside. I went over to the empty bed across from Emma and laying down. _Jeez. These things are stiff._

* * *

><p>You know how sometimes when you wake up, you forget where you are? I think that's what happened to Emma. I heard her screaming, and that's what woke me up.<p>

"Where am I?! Pyro?! Where the heck are you?!" Emma screamed. I sighed, walking over to her and lightly slapping her face after seeing that she was dreaming. "Gah! Oh, right. We're at the school."

"Thanks for the unwanted wake-up call." Kristy grumbled, coming out of the closet.

"Welcome!" Emma said, using the oh-so-common thing called common sense. Then the door flew open.

"Emma? What's wrong?" It was Pyro, wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else. Kristy whistled.

"Nice abs." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." Emma said. Pyro looked around the room.

"Okay... breakfast in five." He said, leaving the room. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Hey Ara, what time is it?"

"I dunno." I said.

"Then check." I rolled my eyes, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"It's 7:56. Why?"

"Just asking." Emma said, getting out of her bed.

* * *

><p><em>(Pyro's P.O.V.)<em>

I ran back to the other ninja.

"The heck you go?" Cameron asked.

"I heard Emma screaming." I said sitting down.

"Hey Cameron? Remember when I went and talked to Sensei last night?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He told me something about Arabesque."

"Spill." Cameron ordered.

"Apparently when she was younger, and escaped Anacondrai bit Arabesque and her father. The bite killed her father, but, as you can see, not her." Jay said.

"What? Why didn't the venom effect Ara?" I asked.

"Well, it did. But for some reason the change won't happen unless she's around other Serpentine. Sensei wants Cameron to take the girls with her next time she visits the Anacondrai." Cameron nodded.

"I'm going today anyways. I'll just take them with me."

**_And Ara's secret is out. Well, not to her, but you know what I mean. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	10. Chapter 10

_(Cameron's P.O.V.)_

"Hey Ara? Can I ask you and Emma something?" I stopped the two girls as they headed off into the building.

"Sure." She said. Arabesque grabbed Emma's shoulder, stopping her.

"I've been visiting a Serpentine tribe for the few days now, and I wanted to know if you and Emma would like to come." Ara's face lit up.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"Okay. Zane wanted to come." Both girls nodded. "We're leaving in half-an-hour." The two girls nodded before running off, probably to the dorm they stayed in last night. I rolled my eyes before going off to find Zane.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the same spot Kai and I had met Sindile and Amanaki.<p>

"Amanaki! Sindile! Where are you?" I saw a small purple snake head peek out of a bush.

"Hi, Cameron." Amanaki said. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to say hello. What's wrong?"

"Sssindile'sss missing." I looked at the Anacondrai.

"When did he go missing?"

"Two daysss ago." Amanaki said. He looked like he was about to cry. I walked over to Amanaki and crouched down, hugging him. "I'm worried." I could hear scratching behind me.

"Ow." I looked back at Arabesque. She was scratching her arm furiously. "My arm itches. A lot." Ara was wearing a long sleeved shirt, so I couldn't see what she was scratching.

"Let me see." I let go of Amanaki and walked over to Arabesque, rolling up her sleeve. All of us gasped. Covering her fore-arm was dead, flaking off skin and under it were purple scales.

"W-what are these? They weren't here before." Arabesque said nervously.

"I know."

"What'd you mean? How do you know?"

"Sensei told Jay, who told me, that when you were younger, an escaped Anacondrai bit you. The same snake bit your father, killing him. But it didn't kill you, it almost made you half-snake, but for some reason the scaled wouldn't appear until you were exposed to other Anacondrai." Cameron said.

"_Why?_"

"We don't know." Ara sighed, sinking onto the grass. Amanaki walked over to her, hugging her arm. Arabesque turned to the serpent, smiling.

"Thanks. Uhh..."

"Amanaki. I'm Amanaki." She nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Amanaki." He smiled.

"Sssame to you Arabesssque." I glanced down at my watch, sighing. It was 3:30.

"Hey Ara? We have to go." I said. She sighed.

"Okay. Bye." Arabesque said, waving to Amanaki.

**Crappy chapter us crappy.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**You know the trick I've had up my sleeve? It fell out. Yes, here it is, that secret. You know how I created Ahsha in King of the Serpentine by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r? Our stories are gonna merge! This has been planned since the beginning!**_

_(Emma's P.O.V.)_

I stood up from my seat as the bell rang. I rushed towards my locker, but accidentally bumped into someone. She had thick-rimmed "nerd glasses" framing her green eyes and a sketchbook in her hands. As we fell, her hood came off, showing her lavender hair.

"Sorry." I said, reaching out my hand to help her up.

"It's okay. I tend to bump into people a lot." She said, taking my hand. Her book had fallen open to a picture of a Serpentine.

"That's a really good drawing." I said, gesturing to the book. She quickly picked it up. "I'm Emma."

"Ahsha..."

"What class are you headed to?"

"Serpentine History." I grinned.

"Me too!" I grabbed Ahsha's wrist and ran towards the classroom.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Arabesque's P.O.V.)_

I sat in Serpentine History, drumming my fingers on my desk. Today we were finishing up our unit on the Fangpyre, and tomorrow we were starting Anacondrai history. I looked around the room, and saw Emma attempting to shoot spitballs at me. I rolled my eyes. In the very back of the room, Ahsha had her sweatshirt hood up, and was scribbling notes frantically.

"Miss Laney, _please _pay attention." The teacher said. I sighed, scratching my leg and pulling the sleeve of my shirt back up my arm.

"Fine..." I hissed, barely audible. I felt something hit the back of my head, and spun around. Emma smiled and waved to me. I couldn't help but grin.

"Arabesque. _Pay attention._" The teacher snapped. "I won't tell you again." I nodded. I continued to feel the tiny items hit the back of my head, but continued to ignore them. I groaned under my breath.

"Why won't you stop...?" I muttered. I glanced over my shoulder at Emma, who was still throwing little pieces of paper at me. Ahsha was laughing as each one hit me at a steady pace. I was glad when the bell rung, signaling the end of class. I walked out of the room, not seeing the kid on the skateboard coming towards me.

"Look out!" Someone yelled, pulling me out of the way. I tripped, falling on top of the person and dropping my books. I stood up quickly, blushing bright-red and brushing myself off.

"Sorry." I said, laughing. "I'm a klutz." I looked at the person. He had red hair that faded to blonde at the tips and dark brown, almost black eyes. "I'm Arabesque."

"Leo. Leo Adams." He said.

"Well, thank you, Leo." I said, gathering my books. "Bye." I walked to my locker, shoving my books into it and grabbing my gym clothes. I closed my locker with a slam and jumped when I saw Emma and Ahsha standing on the other side of the door.

"So, who's the cutie?" Emma asked.

"Who?" I asked. Emma rolled her green eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ara. Who was that?"

"Nobody." I said, turning to walk away. Emma stepped in front of me.

"It didn't look like nobody." Ahsha said.

"His name was Leo." I said, trying to walk around my friend.

"Looks like I'm gonna remain lonely forever." Emma teased. "Ahsha has Drayk and Ara has this Leo guy, while poor me has no one."

"I'm not dating Drayk!" Ahsha said defensively, attempting to hide a blush.

"Yeah right! We both know you love him!" Emma said, laughing.

I laughed. "I gotta go to gym. See you idiots later."

**_What is this crap I have produced?_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm gonna work with Leo in this chapter... Just because. I'm starting from when the class ended. Also, did anyone else see Skylar in the sneak peek? Someone had to point Skylar out to me.  
><strong>_

_(Leo's P.O.V.)_

I stepped out of Algebra, trying to avoid the people that were running around. I could see a girl coming out of Serpentine History, but she didn't notice the kid on the skateboard coming towards her. I quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the way. But then she tripped, knocking me over and falling on top of me, dropping her books.

"Sorry." She said, laughing. "I'm a klutz." I looked at her. She had blue, yellow and red hair and orange eyes. A blush was tinting her cheeks, and she quickly stood up. "I'm Arabesque."

"Leo. Leo Adams." I said quickly.

"Well, thank you, Leo." Arabesque said, gathering her books. "Bye." She walked away. I sighed. Then I felt someone punch my shoulder.

"You crushing on my sister's friend?" It was Pyro.

"So what if I am?" I said. Then I instantly wished that taking back what someone said was possible. "Crap..." Pyro just smirked.

"So you do have a crush on Ara." My face was heating up considerably. "You should start wearing your glasses again."

"Why...?" I asked, my face in my hand.

"I dunno. Logic?"

"Very funny." I said flatly.

"Ain't it?" Pyro said. "Whelp, gotta scram." I watched as he ran off to who-knows-where.


End file.
